La Verdadera Historia Veela
by Aravis T
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Draco es un veela. Y tiene que aparearse con Harry o morirá. Naturalmente, elije morir. Parodia. FLUFF. SLASH HPDM .


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, así como la historia es de Maxfaith. Yo sólo la traduzco.

**Title: The True Veela Story by Maxfaith**  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **775  
**Status: **Completa  
**Summary**: TRADUCCIÓN Draco es un vela. Y debe juntarse con Harry o morirá. Naturalmente, elije morir.

**Warnings: **NOT ANGST. THIS IS FLUFF!  
**Note: **Written for prompt(s) _wind, earth, clown_

* * *

**La Verdadera Historia Veela**

* * *

Harry observó la fascinante visión ante él. Draco Malfoy parado al borde del precipicio, sus sedosas alas blancas brillaban bañadas por la luz del sol mientras el viento las hacía aletear alrededor suyo, semejando un hermoso y atractivo halo. Harry se acercó lentamente, tratando de hacerlo en silencio, desafortunadamente, su intento fue en vano.

"¡No te acerques!" gritó Draco, sin mirar a Harry.

Harry se detuvo y suspiró. "Draco, ¿podrías parar de hacer el payaso? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Draco se enderezó, sin duda tratando de parecer importante. "Saltaré desde este acantilado, caeré al suelo y dejaré el mundo de los vivos" anunció.

"Tienes alas", señaló Harry

"Eh… Estoy seguro que puedo tratar de no… aletear" dijo un dudoso Draco.

Luego de un nuevo suspiro, Harry se acercó al preocupado rubio, sin poder evitar la gracia que le causó notar que Draco no había intentando detenerlo esta vez. "Pansy me llamó vía Floo, y me contó todo acerca de tu herencia Veela. También me contó de tus necesidades de apareamiento"

Draco apretó sus labios, aún sin mirar a Harry. "Entonces estoy seguro que entiendes por qué estoy realizando esto. Estoy enfrentándome a una vida de locura y calvicie"

Harry se mordió su labio. "O te podrías aparear con tu pareja"

"Eso es poco probable que suceda, ¿no?" Draco murmuró tristemente, pero a su vez lanzaba miradas llenas de duda dirigidas a Harry.

Harry se aclaró su garganta. "Yo podría estar… dispuesto"

"¿Ah?" preguntó Draco, claramente tratando de sonar relajado, pero Harry podía _escucharlo_ tragar neviosamente.

Reuniendo su valor, Harry completó su anterior afirmación de manera más segura, "estaría _muy_ dispuesto. A aparearme contigo" Harry sonrió cuando las mejillas de Draco se colorearon de un tono rosado.

El Veela alado finalmente se dio vuelta y miró a Harry en los ojos. Había abandonado su actitud arrogante y en su lugar se limitaba a arrugar su nariz y a decir sin creerlo, "¿_En serio?"_

Harry estaba bastante seguro que las palabras no serían suficientes para convencer a Draco _lo mucho que realmente_ deseaba aparearse con él, por lo que se inclinó y juntó sus labios suavemente con los de Draco.

Draco inspiró profundamente, y luego de emitir un sonido estrangulado y un estremecimiento, abrió sus labios y le dio la bienvenida al beso. Harry tampoco perdió el tiempo y pronto ambos estaban jadeando acaloradamente en la boca del otro, el repentino ataque de deseo hizo sentir a Harry que había fuerzas superiores trabajando allí.

Se separaron, recuperando el aliento y sin conseguir apartarse del todo.

"Puedo sentirlo, ¿lo sabes?" susurró Harry contra los labios de Draco.

"¿Sentir qué?" dijo Draco en un tono bajo y seductor, mientras acomodaba un poco sus caderas.

"La correa de cuero"

Draco se congeló mientras abría bien sus ojos. "¿Qué correa de cuero?" Tragó de un modo que denotaba su nerviosismo.

"La correa —" Harry gruñó, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la capa de Draco y desabrochaba la correa en cuestión "— que sirve para amarrar —", con un rápido movimiento realizado por la muñeca de Harry algo se rompió y las hermosas alas de Draco cayeron al suelo, "— tus alas" terminó Harry, mirando fijamente al rubio.

Draco se veía aterrorizado, con su mirada la deriva entre las alas y el rostro de Harry. "Yo… Yo no sabía que las alas podían hacer eso. Es bastante práctico. ¡Ah, esos Veelas tramposos!" Draco lanzó una carcajada forzada y un poco histérica.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry abrazó a Draco por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

Draco pestañó, todavía asustado. "¿No estás enojado?"

Harry sonrió. "Estoy demasiado divertido como para enojarme"

Probando, Draco lo besó de un modo suave, a manera de ensayo. Cuando Harry no hizo nada más que responder el beso, Draco se separó aliviado. "¿Cómo lo supiste?" le preguntó con curiosidad, claramente aún convencido que su plan era impecable.

"Bueno, todo esto parecía absurdo. No existen los Hombres Veelas y además hice un poco de investigación —"

"Pansy te dijo", interrumpió Draco.

"Sí", admitió Harry mientras se reía. "Y también me contó otras cosas" Harry pensó que era muy reconfortante volver a ver a Draco sonrojándose. "Sabes, si me querías tanto, podrías haberme invitado a salir, en lugar de preparar un elaborado plan"

Draco arrugó el entrecejo. "Por alguna razón, esto parecía más sencillo. Además, funcionó" La sonrisa de Draco se llenó de satisfacción.

Harry se rió y volvió a besar a Draco, sólo porque podía, antes de preguntar intrigado, "¿Puedo saber de dónde sacaste esta idea?"

"Muggles. Son realmente desquiciados." Draco se estremeció y luego miró seriamente a Harry. "Harry, hagas lo que hagas… nunca entres a Internet."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *


End file.
